Benutzer Diskussion:Recks
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Recks! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:Recks!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 20:22, 26. Sep. 2010 Servus! Auch dir will ich ganz herzlich Hallo sagen! Toll, dass du hier her gefunden hast, und so alt bist du doch gar nicht ;). Zumindest älter als ich. Aber egal XD. Jedenfalls noch viel Spaß hier! Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben, kannst du ruhig die Admins oder jeden anderen User hier fragen! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 22:47, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi!! HI und schön das du da bist. Es is toll das du da bist hir gibt es noch viele sachen zu erlediegen, aber ich denke das krigen wir alle hin :) ICh wünsch dir sonst noch viel viel Spaß. Dein Benutzer:MisaMila Hey Leute ich wollte mal so eure Meinung hören, wer im Zukunfts Arc auf dem Bild in Ryoheis Zimmer gewesen sein könnte. Ich persönlich glaube ja das es sich nur um Haru oder Hana handeln kann. Ich kann euch mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass es Hana ist. Das selbe Bild kommt nämlich noch mal im Manga/Anime vor, nur, dass dort der "Mann" (Ryohei) verdeckt und die Frau zu sehen ist. Und dieses Bild steht im haus von Future Hana und zeigt diese ;). --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:16, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Editor Hey! Freut mich, dass du Interesse hast! Um hier im Wiki "Editor" zu sein, braucht es eigentlich nicht viel, dass ist nämlich jeder von Anfang an ;). Auch bei unsere Scangruppe ist es immer gut, verschiedene Personen zu haben. Kannst dich ja einfach nochmal im Forum im entsprechenden Thread melden; Decimo ist nämlich auch Editor, damit du dich dann mit ihm absprechen kannst, wie ihr euch die Arbeit teilen wollt ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:40, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC)